The Suspitious Recruit
by NukeIt9er
Summary: When there is a new, lone recruit in town, Elias ‘Blitz’ Kötz and comrades investigate.


_Elias "Blitz" Kötz, October 2, 2017: Breifing Room_ : Today might have been one of the strangest times I have ever been through. Everyone in the building was in this room, recruits too, and the specialist GSG9 operators are all by my side. IQ was right next to me, our holding hands hidden from sight. "Tonight is a strange night."

"The Irish anti-terrorist team, Defense Forces, has been gracious enough to send a military team of theirs. New recruits, could you please?" They all stood up, and everyone clapped. "But of all, one specialist stands out. Séan "Scan" Kreiger!" Everyone clapped, but I was not at ease. As was IQ. Something about him seemed off from the start. He had dark scruffy hair and a matching beard. His face was scarred, and his eyes were searching. His eyes found mine, and IQ tightened her grip. His shoulders were broad, and his arms and legs long. On his waist, he has 3 Fuze-looking charges. Six kept talking.

"Scan has sensors that can scan and entire room using micro SONAR technology." The crowd clapped. I could help but clap also. It was a piece of art.

"You are dismissed." _Thank God._

It was a while in the GSG9 dorm before something happened. There was knocking on our door. I checked to see who it was, only to be met with a note:

 _"Meet at Spetsnaz HQ, 3:00PM." -Glazkov_

I didn't understand, but Glaz usually knows what he is doing. It was 2:23PM, and very, very hot. Jäger was out cold, Bandit didn't have a shirt, IQ had a tank top, and I personally didn't mind the heat. It was 2:55, and I was about leave.

"Elias, where are vou going?" IQ asked.

I stuttered. "Uh, a... place."

"Could I go with vou to... place?"

"I guess." We walked down to the Spetsnaz HQ, and knocked on their door. There was quiet muttering, and then a voice emerged from the door.

"Come in." Tachanka invited. IQ and I entered, and found Mute, Jackal, and Buck.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Monikka." Glaz sort of rudely commented. I replied in her defense,

"The note never said otherwise."

IQ was baffled. "The note?"

Glaz cut off, "That is irrelevant at the time. Please, sit down."

"Glaz has another conspiracy theory." Kapkan sarcastically commented as he opened a bottle of vodka. He then poured shots for everyone.

"I'm telling you, there is just something. I don't know. Off about him." Glaz worried.

Buck made his remark. "I'm a man of simple logic, and I'm just viewing this from a logical standpoint. He hasn't even been here for a day, and you haven't even talked to him. How could you know there is something bad about him."

"He gives off a rapey vibe." Mute suggested.

"I wouldn't go that far, Mark." I kind of had to smirk.

"I'm vith Elias on this. I felt it too. This, spine chill sensation that one can't quantify.", IQ agreed.

"Alexandr?" I asked.

"I am with the Selbastian one this one. There is no evidences of him being a bad egg."

"Do you know what this means?", I suggested. "We need to investigate."

Tachanka, with disgust in his eyes, commented, "You guys just can't budge into his personal life and investigate everything just because he seems off or... gives of a rapey vibe."

"Even then, how would you guys? Search through his dorm?" Buck suggested.

"I can monitor or intercept any radio transmissions." Mute offered.

"I can check vor any suspicious electronics." IQ implemented.

"I could talk Megan or Masaru into stalking them—"

"Now hold on a second," Tachanka interjected. "This is assuming a lot of things. First of all, hijacking any signals will probably be much more difficult then you make it out to be. That is also assuming that the American bitch we call Megan or that Japanese kid is in on it. That is also assuming as a whole that Séan is a bad person. Do you see that fallacy in your plan?"

I stared at Tachanka for a bit, never before hearing him go on a rant. "Well, lets take a vote. Everyone who is in say 'Ela is thicc'." IQ gave me a subtle but not slap.

Everyone except Buck, Tachanka, and Kapkan said 'Ela is thicc'.

"I'll make you an offer," Kapkan suggested. "You give me evidence that this new guy is in any way putting Rainbow Six in peril, I'm in. Deal?"

 _Deal._


End file.
